Bonding
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: Random fics based on real experiences. Multiple characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, just saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Greatest movie ever.

Well, this story is based on a real experience with me, my brother, and his friend.

Characters: Artemis, Wally, Robin.

I said it is _based_ on a real experience. I have barely tweaked the story to fit the characters.

"Why are we here?" Artemis asked as they walked through the automatic doors of the store.

"Because I need shoes." Wally retorted.

"You _always_ need shoes. I mean, why am _I_ here."

Robin chuckled. "It was either this, or sit around the Cave by yourself."

"Funny. I don't remember choosing this."

"Well, of course not. I chose for you!" Artemis shot Robin an annoyed look as they grabbed a shopping cart and followed Wally through the aisles of the sporting goods store.

* * *

><p>It had been about half an hour, and still, the cart was empty. Wally was constantly putting items in the cart, only to put them back later.<p>

"Honestly, if you're not even gonna use it, why'd you even make us get a cart?" Artemis was exasperated.

"Employees are less likely to ask if you need help if you look like you know what you're doing." Wally pointed out like it was obvious.

"But you _do_ need help." Artemis sighed.

Wally merely shook his head and went back to shopping.

Even Robin was getting annoyed. Then, he looked around like he was checking to make sure the coast was clear.

Suddenly, he grabbed onto the side of the cart and swung himself in. Sitting on his knees, facing forward, he turned his head around to look at Artemis, who was standing by the handles.

"Push me."

Artemis stared at the Boy Wonder. "What?"

"Push. Me." He said a little more forcefully.

Sighing, she took hold of the handles.

Honestly, what was she supposed to do?

You don't tell Batman's protégé "No".

* * *

><p>Robin directed Artemis all around the store. She felt like a limo driver. Usually, that would have pissed her off. But, for some reason, with Robin, it was okay.<p>

Robin gasped suddenly. "I know!"

He directed Artemis towards one corner of the store. She looked up to see golf clubs everywhere.

Robin jumped out of the cart, and began making his way through the aisles of clubs.

_Now, what could he possibly want with golf clubs?_

Robin bypassed all of the drivers, irons, and wedges, opting instead to go straight for the putters. He motioned for Artemis to follow.

She glanced at the cart in front of her, wondering what to do with it. She ended up taking it with her down the golf aisles, figuring someone might take it if she left it out.

When she got to the putter section, Robin handed her a putter. She was confused until she looked more closely at the floor in front of her. In the middle of the putter section was a putt-putt course. It wasn't the greatest, or the biggest. It couldn't have been more than fifteen feet long, and not even half as wide. There were no hills or obstacles. It was simply a flat piece of cheap AstroTurf with three shallow golf holes. Off to the side was a basket full of rainbow golf balls.

Robin grabbed a red ball from the basket and handed a pink one to Artemis. She scoffed, replacing the pink one with a green one.

Robin took the first shot, and thus their putt-putt war began.

Barely five rounds in, they were interrupted by a very pissed Wally.

"You guys took my cart and left me t- oh, hey, is that putt-putt?"

* * *

><p>In the end, Robin aced them all, and Artemis barely beat Wally, a fact that he was going to have a hard time living down.<p>

Artemis decided they'd probably better get a move on with the shopping. She grabbed the cart, brought it to the front of the golf section, and shouted to Robin, "You're carpool's leaving!"

Robin sprinted to the cart and jumped in. Wally walked alongside them as they made their way to the back of the store, where the shoes were.

Wally picked out multiple pairs of shoes. The clerk went to the back room, telling them to wait.

Artemis sighed. With the number of shoes he picked, this was going to be a long wait.

Artemis looked at the floor, saw what she was standing on, and got an idea.

"Wally, are you going to test out those shoes?" Wally gave Artemis a confused look. She motioned to the floor, where a makeshift track had been painted around the entire shoe department. Then, she tapped the cart.

Grinning, Wally grabbed the handles of the cart. Artemis placed her feet on the lower frame of the cart and held onto the sides. Wally started around the track in a slow jog, gradually picking up speed.

Sometimes, he would jerk the cart to the side, causing Artemis and Robin to laugh even harder at the already ridiculous situation. As Wally sped up, the laughter got louder.

Suddenly, Wally stopped, the cart stopping with him. The three looked up to see a large, menacing security guard standing over them.

"Sir. Please step out of the cart. I am going to have to ask all three of you to leave."

Slowly, Robin exited the cart, and they made their way to the door, the security guard following them. When they were out the door, Artemis turned around. The guard was still watching them. It wasn't until they were across the parking lot that Artemis felt safe from the eyes of that guard.

They walked in silence for a while. Then, Wally turned to the others, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Guys."

There was a pause.

"_I forgot the shoes."_

* * *

><p>AN: That happened to me a little while ago. Like, a month or so.

I need help for my next chapter. It involves Roy and Ollie, and since i am not a guy, I don't know what guys do for bonding time.

By the way, whatever they're doing, they need to have parked in a parking garage. Not a parking lot, a parking garage.

If you have any suggestions, I would really appreciate it.

Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I have been very bad about updating. I'm sorry.

I just get these cases of writer's block. Probably because my muse is in Rome with her extended family. So I have to write without. So sad.

This chapter of "Bonding" is based on a story that happened to my friend. He and his dad were out grocery shopping. Chaos ensued. The characters will be Roy and Ollie. The reason I was asking for male bonding activities is, honestly, can you very well picture Roy and Ollie grocery shopping?

Rated T for language.

Smokin' Hot

Roy was having a good day.

Roy _was_ having a good day.

Ollie had called him up early that morning and asked if he would like to go see a basketball game.

Roy had declined at first, but Ollie insisted. Ever since the awkward scene in the Hall of Justice, Ollie had been doing everything he could to make up with Roy.

After a long debate, Roy accepted.

Roy dropped Ollie off at the front door of the stadium and went to park. Since he lived in-town, Roy was closer to the stadium, and had ended up driving Ollie when Ollie's car broke down halfway between his house and the stadium.

He pulled in to the parking garage in low spirits. He wasn't really looking forward to this, preferring staying at home to this, but he wanted to make up with Ollie, too. To be a _family_ again.

As he parked his old Jeep into the first available space, he saw Ollie standing by the door, waiting for him.

_Here goes._

Surprisingly, Roy had a blast. Ollie had gotten them great seats, and during the game, the two seemed to forget all of their issues.

They cheered and booed and swore at the referees. It was just like old times.

At the end of the game, Ollie took Roy down to the locker room. He got to meet the team, and they all hung out for a while. The team seemed to like Roy, and everyone was eager to talk, share stories, tell jokes.

When Ollie and Roy emerged from the stadium, hours after the game actually ended, the parking garage was practically empty. They got in the old Jeep. However, when Roy turned the key, the engine wouldn't start.

"Hm."

Roy and Ollie got out to inspect the engine.

Roy poked around for a while, trying to find the problem.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Ollie was skeptical.

"Of course." Roy poked around more, then sighed, like it finally dawned on him. He went to the back of the Jeep and came back moments later with a plastic jug. He handed the jug to Ollie.

"Pour this," he indicated the jug, "There." He pointed to part of the engine. "But wait until I get in."

Roy went around and got in the driver's seat.

"How much do I pour?" Ollie called. Roy couldn't see him because of the hood of the Jeep.

"Just a little." Roy waited until he was sure Ollie was pouring, then turned the key. Nothing.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ollie trusted Roy, but the car was old, and Ollie wasn't sure if Roy really knew how to fix it.

Roy nodded, though Ollie couldn't see him. "I've seen the guys at the car shop do this. This isn't the first time it's happened. Try pouring a little more."

Ollie poured more into the engine. Roy turned the key.

He didn't see it at first. Since the hood was up, he couldn't see much of anything in front of him. It was Ollie's reaction that told him something was wrong.

"OH MY GOD!"

_Very _wrong.

Roy panicked. "What-"

_Then_ he caught sight of the flames emerging around the hood.

"Holy_ shit_!_"_

Roy jumped from the car, rolling until he came up against the wall. Ollie ran over to him. They both sat there, dumbfounded, as the flames grew from the engine.

Meanwhile, the only other person in the garage, a woman looking to be in her mid-forties, stared in shock at the Jeep. Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance and sprinted to her minivan. Rushing, she peeled out of her parking spot, only to back straight into a concrete post. She floored it towards the exit, only to lose her side mirror to another post on the way, and then clip the side of her car on the frame of the exit ramp. From their position, Roy and Ollie could see her stop as soon as she was outside. She got out of her car, which seemed to have stalled, probably took too hard a hit on the frame, and run off. The whole ordeal took less than a minute.

When she was out of sight, the spell holding Roy and Ollie to their place broke.

"Call 9-1-1!" Ollie screamed as he jumped up to find a fire extinguisher.

Roy pulled out his phone and frantically fumbled with the numbers. Ollie was freaking out just as much as he was. As Green Arrow and Red Arrow, they expected these things on missions. Dealing with them was no problem. But right now, they were Oliver Queen and Roy Harper. Somehow, all of the rational thoughts they used to keep a cool head during missions evaporated, and all Roy could think about was how _if there is one thing today's media has taught me, it's that if an automobile catches fire, IT WILL BLOW UP_.

After a few tries, Roy managed to keep his hands still enough to dial the numbers.

"Hello?"

Roy froze. _Hello? Did I dial the wrong number?_

"Is this 911?"

"Yes, what is your emergency?"

"My car caught fire! Help!" Roy's voice shook.

"Okay, calm down. Where are you?"

"Where am I?" Roy drew a blank. "Ollie!" he shouted over to his mentor, who was trying to find a fire extinguisher, "Where are we?"

"We are at the basketball stadium!" Ollie's voice was incredulous.

"Oh, right, right, the basketball stadium!" Roy told the operator.

The operator assured him that help was on the way.

By the time help arrived, they were a mess. Ollie was a mess, and Roy was practically having a nervous breakdown. In less than a minute, the fire was out, and they had called a tow truck to get the Jeep.

The firemen made sure Roy and Ollie were okay, offering them a ride to the hospital if need be. Ollie assured them that wouldn't be necessary.

Half an hour later, Roy and Ollie were standing outside the stadium. Ollie had called a cab.

The woman's car had been towed. There was no way to tell that that afternoon's accident occurred.

Ollie sighed. "Let's hit the bar."

"What, are you going to buy me a drink?" Roy joked.

Ollie turned to Roy, looking totally serious. "Roy. Your car just caught fire. You need a beer."

A/N: Okay, just throwing this out there, but aren't the emergency operators supposed to say; "9-1-1, what's your emergency?"?

Not just "Hello."

Anyway, I changed how I do the border things. I just got tired of having to insert them after I upload. Too much hastle.

Did you like this?

Review!


End file.
